<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Smut Shots by probablynothumanish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137396">Sanders Sides Smut Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothumanish/pseuds/probablynothumanish'>probablynothumanish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Begging, Bottom Patton, Bottom deceit, Feelings Confession, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Human AU, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Logan, blowjob, cockslut roman, face fucking, frustrated virgil, not safe for fanders, not safe for sanders, smug roman, smut with feelings, soft dom, soft dom patton, submissive deceit, what gag reflex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothumanish/pseuds/probablynothumanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty one-shots. Requests are open both on here and on tumblr!</p><p>1. A Song Written Only For You  - Logicality - First Time<br/>2. Harder, Deeper - Moceit - Soft Dom Patton<br/>3. Put That Pretty Mouth To Use - Prinxiety - Hate Sex Blowjob</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Song Written Only For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Patton’s parents out of town, Logan was spending the weekend in the warm, cozy house. They had a long weekend from school, so the two of them didn’t have to worry about going back for a few more days.<br/>
As the two of them sat on the couch, the TV playing an old Disney movie at Patton’s insistence, Patton laid against Logan’s chest. Logan had his arm wrapped around Patton’s shoulders. When the movie got to a romantic part, Patton looked up at Logan, his blue eyes shining. His gaze flickered down to Logan’s lips, and with the smallest of smiles, Logan leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips.<br/>
With a squeak of happiness, Patton brought his arms up around Logan’s neck, kissing him back. He poured all of his love and excitement into the kiss. Logan’s hands slid to Patton’s waist and as he pulled him up into his lap, they both felt a shift in the air. Patton shifted to straddle Logan’s lap, and Logan’s fingers slipped up underneath the fabric of Patton’s shirt, tracing over the stretch marks along his hips.<br/>
Patton blushed, whining a little as he pulled away from Logan’s lips at the touches. As he pulled away, Logan was able to see that he had started blushing, his cheeks flushed in a red that dipped down below the collar of his shirt. Logan slid his hands up the sides of Patton’s shirt, slipping it off of him, and pressed a kiss to the freckles on Patton’s shoulders.<br/>
“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Patton,” he said softly, trailing sweet, slow kisses up the side of his neck. “Every inch of you is absolutely beautiful.”<br/>
Patton’s blush deepened ever so slightly as he reclaimed Logan’s lips with his. Logan poured love and passion into the kiss that he so frequently lacked outwardly, and when Patton broke away to breathe, Logan moved his mouth to the side of Patton’s neck. He kissed a burning trail up the side of his neck, nibbling at his jawline, and suckling at a particularly sensitive spot just behind his ear.<br/>
Patton gasped with every kiss, and when Logan nipped at his skin, Patton let out a small, gasping moan. Spurred on by Patton’s noises, Logan trailed his kisses down to his collarbone, kissing and suckling along every sensitive part that he knew all too well how to find. The two of them had made out before, but something felt different this time. Neither of them had intended it, but their kisses seemed laced with more passion, more purpose. And when Patton instinctively rolled his hips forward, grinding down against Logan when he gave him a love bite at a particularly sensitive spot, there was no doubt in their minds exactly where this was going.<br/>
Patton’s fingers entangled into Logan’s hair, his head tilting slightly to expose more of his neck. He moans turned to whimpering whines that he bit his lip against, trying to restrain himself, as Logan kissed and nipped and suckled against the same sensitive spot, his hands on Patton’s hips pushing and pulling at him, grinding him against his lap.<br/>
“Please…” Patton whined, stuttering out the words as his blush spread down the front of his chest. “Want… want you, Lo Lo.”<br/>
“Should we go to your bedroom?” Logan whispered deeply against Patton’s neck, and he had to stifle a groan when Patton nodded with enthusiasm.<br/>
With only a moment’s hesitation, Logan shifted his hands to the underneath of Patton’s thighs, picking him up with ease. Patton squeaked in surprise at Logan’s strength, and wrapped his arms around his neck as Logan walked the both of them to Patton’s bedroom. Logan settled Patton onto the mattress before busying himself with the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it aside, folding it and setting it aside, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands.<br/>
Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, pulling him closer, and angled his head up to look at him. Logan pressed his lips to Patton’s, leaning down closer and bringing his fingers up to underneath Patton’s chin, holding him there. Patton’s fingers trailed along the waistband of Logan’s jeans, and within a minute, he had pulled them down off of him, pulling his boxers with them and freeing his erect cock. Logan hissed, muffling a moan against Patton’s lips, and Patton broke away from the kiss - much to Logan’s dismay.<br/>
“Want you…. In… inside me…” Patton stuttered out hesitantly.<br/>
Logan’s eyes widened smally in his surprise - he had always pictured Patton as a top. He was the one who took the lead in social settings and was always the first to initiate any of their makeout sessions. He only paused a beat before nodding, his hands sliding down Patton’s chest, tracing his every curve, as he lowered himself on top of Patton, laying over him.<br/>
He undid the button and zipper of Patton’s jeans before hooking his fingers in the waistbands of both the jeans and the boxers, pulling them smoothly off of him. He removed his lips from Patton’s once more, pressing a series of sweet kisses to the side of his neck, to the marks he had left there.<br/>
“Do you have lube and condoms?” he asked, surprised at the steadiness of his own voice considering how rapidly his heart was racing in his chest.<br/>
Patton nodded, chewing on his lower lip for a second before releasing it and licking over the spot. He shifted away from Logan a little, not bothering to lift himself up off the mattress, and opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a single condom before handing them to Logan, a small smile hinting at the corners of his lips.<br/>
Logan opened the bottle of lube with a pop and squeezed out a small amount to the tips of two of his fingers. He let it warm up before sitting up, positioning himself between Patton’s spread legs, and gently teasing the tip of his finger against Patton’s entrance. He hesitated, looking up at his face, looking for any sign that he was unsure, that he wanted to stop, and when he didn’t see any, he slipped his finger inside of him.<br/>
There was a moment of surprise before Patton’s gasp turned into a moan, his entrance tightening around Logan’s finger instinctively. Logan groaned softly at the feel of Patton’s warmth wrapped around his finger, and he slowly worked in and out of him. Within moments, Patton was pushing back against his finger, trying to gain more contact and pleasure, and Logan was all too happy to push in a second finger. With the added finger, he was able to press deeper inside of him, scissoring and curling them in search of his prostate.<br/>
When he finally found the sweet bundle of nerves, the tips of his fingers grinding against it slowly and teasingly, Patton arched his spine, letting out a loud, gasping moan. Logan kept his eyes on Patton’s face, watching in wonder as he squirmed on the bed, his hands grasping at the sheets, and he pressed his fingers again and again against his prostate.<br/>
“Lo…. Lo, please,” Patton gasped out, his eyes half-lidded and dark in his lust. “If you don’t hurry up and get inside of me, I’m not gonna last long.”<br/>
Logan withdrew his fingers from Patton, smiling softly at the noise of complaint that came from Patton’s mouth involuntarily. He opened the condom, rolling it onto his erect cock as Patton propped his head up on his forearm, meeting Logan’s eyes. Logan squeezed lube onto the palm of his hand and gave it a second to warm up before stroking his cock, lubing it fully. He leaned over Patton, lining himself up with his entrance, and at the same moment that he pressed a kiss to Patton’s lips, he slid into his tight heat.<br/>
Patton moaned loudly against Logan’s lips, his legs wrapping around his waist. As Logan thrusted in and out of him, moving slowly and gently, their kiss was anything but. Their kiss grew fast and messy with too much tongue and frequent stops for air that contained more moan that breath.<br/>
“More,” Patton moaned out as Logan thrusted directly against his prostate, his spine arching to press his chest against Logan’s.<br/>
Logan angled himself so he was better able to hit the sensitive spot, and he pressed against it again and again, biting his lower lip to keep his noises to a minimum. He didn’t want to miss out on any of the beautiful sounds that were continuously pouring from Patton’s mouth like a song only for him. Logan sped up in his thrusts, each one grinding against Patton’s prostate, and he wrapped his lube-coated hand around Patton’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.<br/>
Patton keened at the double sensations, his cock twitching in Logan’s hand, and he was driven to orgasm. He came hard, spilling over Logan’s hand and both of their stomachs. The slight tightening of his warmth around Logan’s cock drove him to orgasm as well and his hips stilled against Patton as he came hard deep inside of him. He leaned down over him once more, panting, and pressed gentle kisses along Patton’s shoulders.<br/>
He pulled out after a moment, taking off the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash can beside Patton’s bed and laying beside him. Patton rolled over, laying his head against Logan’s chest, and after a few minutes of calm quiet, he mewled, nuzzling his nose against Logan’s neck.<br/>
“I love you, Lo.”<br/>
“I love you, too, Pat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harder, Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of gasping moans filled the air as Patton slid into Deceit. The moral side pressed his forehead against Deceit’s shoulder, taking a second to breathe once their hips were pressed together and to give the other a chance to adjust.<br/>“Please,” Deceit hissed out after a moment, his voice desperate and his hips squirming.<br/>Patton let out a breathy chuckle and pressed a series of kisses against the crook of his neck. “So eager,” he mused softly, lovingly, his hands gently gripping Deceit’s hips to keep him still. He knew that he didn’t have to use any force to keep him still, to make him obey. All it took was a gentle touch and he was ready to submit completely.<br/>Not wanting to tease him today by making him wait, Patton slowly pulled out of him until he was nearly completely out, and then he set a gentle pace. He thrusted halfway in before pulling out again, moving slowly enough that if not for the light hold he had on Deceit’s hips, he would’ve been bucking down against him to try to get more.<br/>Whimpering moans poured from Deceit’s lips as Patton released his hip with one hand, tracing his fingers with a feathery touch up his side, tracing over the shape of his scales. He loved this, getting to draw whiny, desperate sounds from his love at the lightest of touches. Getting to make him willing to beg for more.<br/>“Patton,” Deceit hissed out a moan, doing his very best not to squirm under Patton’s gentle, steady pace. “Please.”<br/>“Please what, beautiful?” he murmured, keeping his own noises to a minimum. Why would he want to make sounds himself when he could hear the beautiful symphony coming from the man beneath him? When he was met only with another whimpered moan, he trailed gentle, burning kisses up the side of his neck. “Use your words.”<br/>He purposely angled his next thrust to brush past his prostate, and as it did, Deceit couldn’t stop himself from squirming, his hips bucking against Patton in an attempt to get more, a loud, low moan tumbling from his lips.<br/>“Please… Harder. Deeper.”<br/>Patton tightened his hold on Deceit’s hip ever so slightly, to remind him to stay still. “There we go,” he cooed softly. “So proud of you.”<br/>He kissed and nipped his way back down his neck to his shoulder as he sped up his pace. Deceit moaned, shivering, in response to the praise. That was what he wanted. What he needed.<br/>Patton set a rough pace, practically pounding him into the mattress, absolutely loving every musical moan that his movements drew out of him. Deceit’s fingernails dug into Patton’s shoulder blades as he did his best to keep his hips from bucking down against him.<br/>Between the pace and the mumbled words of praise from Patton against his shoulder, it wasn’t long before Deceit reached his release with a cry of pleasure as Patton thrusted roughly directly against his prostate. Patton followed him closely after before carefully pulling out and slumping over top of him, breathing heavily.<br/>After a moment, he pressed a kiss to his lips and rolled off of him. “You’re such a good boy for me, Dee.”<br/>“Thank you, Patton.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Put That Pretty Mouth To Use</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was insufferable. He was difficult to deal with on the best of days, but he was especially insufferable today. He had spent the day after filming the next episode bragging about everything he could think of, and if he said one more thing, Virgil was going to snap. He had had more than enough of it, and he was honestly one line away from killing him.<br/>“Honestly, I’m the hottest out of all of us,” he bragged, draping one arm over the back of the couch in the common space of the mind palace. Virgil didn’t even know who he was bragging to. He was the only one in the room. Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes, and turned away from his phone. <br/>“What?” He didn’t bother trying to hide the frustrated annoyance in his voice. <br/>Roman smirked, a single brow quirking upwards on his forehead. “You heard me, hot topic. Don’t be jealous.”<br/>Virgil was going to kill him. He was going to literally kill him. <br/>“Anybody would be lucky to--” Roman continued. Virgil stopped listening to the words he was saying. That stupid cocky smirk had to be wiped off his fucking face before he killed him.<br/>Virgil grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt, closing most of the distance between them in a second. “Shut the fuck up,” he breathed out, narrowing his eyes, his lips an inch from Roman’s. <br/>“Or what?” <br/>“I swear to God, Roman, if you say one more thing, I am going to make you regret it.”<br/>And if it was possible, that stupid cocky smirk of his stretched a little more. “It’s no wonder I’m a fan favor--”<br/>With a groan of frustration, Virgil crushed his lips against Roman’s. Roman’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist, sending him tumbling into his lap. He tasted like cinnamon - spicy and sweet and intoxicating. Roman’s hands gripped Virgil’s hips, pulling him more securely into his lap. Virgil flattened his hands against Roman’s chest for a second before waving his hand, making all their clothes except from Virgil’s shirt and hoodie disappear. <br/>Roman gasped at the disappearance of his clothes and at the air that hit his naked body. It was Virgil’s turn to smirk at the prince’s surprise. His lips moved to the side of his neck. He attacked the side of his neck with a series of kisses and nibbles that left Roman a gasping, moaning mess. <br/>The small sounds he made, uninhibited and proud, were enough to drive Virgil insane. <br/>And somehow he was still able to spew out compliments to himself, garbled and stuttering as they were between the moans. <br/>“Makes sense you would want to fuck me, Virge. Who wouldn’t?”<br/>“Oh my God.” Virgil got up off of Roman’s lap, gripping the hair on the back of his head, and pulled him closer, thrusting his erect cock into Roman’s mouth without hesitation. “Shut up and put that pretty mouth to use.”<br/>And he did. Roman closed his eyes, bobbing his head quickly, making lewd sounds as he took all of Virgil into his mouth. Virgil kept a hold on Roman’s hair, his fingers fisted into the ridiculously soft curls. <br/>Stupid pampered fucking prince. <br/>How Virgil was able to form any coherent thoughts was a miracle. With that mouth around his cock, sucking and bobbing and slurping rapidly enough to cause his hips to twitch forward instinctively. <br/>As angry and annoyed as he was with him, he didn’t want to hurt him. <br/>Roman rested his hands on the backs of Virgil’s thigh and he stopped in his head-bobbing. He was somehow able to smirk around the cock in his mouth at Virgil’s small whine of contempt at the loss of movement. Roman opened his eyes once more, looking up at Virgil, and he pushed slightly on the backs of Virgil’s legs, encouraging him. <br/>Virgil bucked his hips forward, fucking into Roman’s mouth. And when Roman didn’t gag or pull away from him, he fucked into his mouth faster and harder. Roman’s nails dug into the backs of Virgil’s thighs, the pain driving him to the edge of orgasm. He gripped Roman’s hair harder, his hips stuttering, and a shuddering moan left him as he came hard at the back of Roman’s throat. <br/>He pulled out and sank down onto the couch beside Roman, breathing heavily, damp with sweat underneath his hoodie and shirt. <br/>“My turn now,” Roman mused, sitting back on the couch after swallowing and licking his lips clean. “Or did you just strip me down so you could look at me?”<br/>Virgil groaned, his eyebrows rising and his eyes shutting in his annoyance. “Give me…” he sighed, running his fingers through his own hair, pushing it back from his face, “two minutes. Then I’m fucking you into oblivion, princey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>